


Fix

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Season/Series 03, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan is tired of Audrey shooting her hurt looks when she and Nathan are together. There's only one way to fix this with everyone winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Very slightly amended from previous version. [Comment Meme](http://haven-fic.livejournal.com/65625.html) fic for Siricerasi, which I'm gonna pretend that the reason I'm brushing up and reposting _isn't_ purely to bring the tag 'Audrey Parker/Jordan McKee/Nathan Wuornos' into AO3 existence.

Audrey Parker's hand sliding over hers was a memory that haunted Jordan. She kept feeling that touch as if the hand was still there on her skin, and it wouldn't let go. How had she missed it? All this time, there were _two_ people in the world who she could still touch. 

She didn't know if Audrey even registered that she'd done it, or what she _had_ done. How in that triumphant moment with Nathan living and breathing again on the floor before them, when Audrey stood to surrender her place at his side to Jordan, she had _touched_ the untouchable.

In a way, it was infuriating to contemplate that Audrey hadn't noticed -- the idea it meant nothing at all. But who the hell wanted to be forgettable? Perhaps it haunted Jordan more for those sad-eyed looks she caught Audrey casting their way now whenever she and Nathan were together. Jordan had heard that confession of love, unlike Nathan who'd been dead at the time and was still oblivious. It had _bothered_ her, too, that Audrey had surrendered Nathan to her afterward without a word. Jordan had expected to be challenged, and hell, she could handle that, bring it _on_. But this... what was this quiet pining, after all those passionate declarations? What was Audrey thinking?

Of course, she was going to be headed back into the Barn in a few weeks, gone for another twenty-seven years, and Jordan didn't exactly want to interfere with that.

But that didn't mean Audrey shouldn't seize the moment and be with Nathan right _now_. If Jordan were in her place...

Maybe it wasn't just Nathan Audrey should be with. Jordan was prepared to admit it to herself. She still needed to work her way up to admitting it to the other two. But maybe there was something in this for her as well.

***

When she approached the idea with Nathan he gaped at her like he couldn't believe he was hearing it.

Jordan slid her ungloved fingers over his lips, his jaw and neck, then clasped them together at the base of his skull and leaned up to kiss him gently and thoroughly, marking the responses that, as usual, weren't quite right as a match to her own movements.

Because he couldn't feel her. And because he couldn't feel her, this was a dangerous idea.

"I'm with _you_ ," he said, very roughly, wavering and hoarse.

She could guess enough of what he was thinking, and would never say.

"It's all right," she murmured into the stubbled skin of his chin, enjoying the intimacy of the prickle against her cheek. "You can feel Audrey. I understand and I'll... try not to mind too much." She grasped his hair between her fingers and nipped and licked at the very _male_ lines of his throat and dared to add, "There might be enticements in the deal for me, too."

Nathan made a surprised noise as he absorbed the new information about her, and his breathing quickened a little. His hand ran up under her shirt and worried its way inside her bra to caress her breast. She had wondered how he managed to do that at first, until she realised how closely his eyes watched the lines of her clothing shift, through his lowered lashes. The touch was still a little rough. "You like women?"

"I like love in any form," she purred back at him, arching against the touch and curling her leg up and around his thigh, pressing forward. A good thing they were alone in the _Gun & Rose_. "I can see that _you_ like _that_. So how about it, Nathan? Unless you're afraid we might steal each other from you?" She patted him hard enough on the side of his face to hear the _slap_ and grinned. 

He shook his head, but his words saved her from disappointment. "Parker's never going to go for it. Even if she'd go for the... three of us, together, you're mistaken. We tried to... she didn't want me."

Jordan had to choke off a laugh. " _Trust_ me, she wants you." She slid his zipper down, loud and slow, and slipped her hand inside his pants. All evidence she found there suggested the idea definitely worked for him. "Anyway, it's Audrey's decision to make. Maybe you don't know her as well as you think."

He grunted, but it wasn't protest. Maybe he was sufficiently distracted it wasn't even anything to do with the conversation.

That theory seemed to bear out, since he let her screw him on the tables in full view of passers-by from the door, to seal the deal.

***

How Nathan managed to fix them meeting up the following night at Audrey's place, Jordan wasn't sure. It was just as well, since for both of them 'home' was just some rubbish-tip-slash-launderette that they passed through occasionally in between work and life, and not conducive to seducing stubborn blondes. Audrey's place, on the other hand, was _nice_. Which made no real sense, considering they'd lived in Haven years and Audrey had been in town about five minutes.

Still, Jordan wasn't about to complain that Audrey had opted to meet them on home ground. She had a nice big bed, not-really-veiled by a bead curtain in one corner of the room, and Jordan tried hard to keep her eyes from wandering to it.

"So," said Audrey, delivering cups of fresh-brewed coffee into each of their hands with forced cheer, "what did you want to talk about?"

Ah. Nathan hadn't told her, and that did explain why this had been so easy until now. Jordan raised an annoyed eyebrow at him: _seriously, not even a hint_?

He shrugged and shuffled his feet and studied the floor intently.

...Apparently Jordan would be doing all the work here. She glared at Nathan and said to Audrey, grimacing as she sipped the coffee, "We wanted to ask you to... be with us." She could have used something stronger than coffee. She put the cup down and moved closer, and in case what she'd said was ambiguous, leaned in and kissed Audrey. 

It wasn't an easy thing. Jordan had just got used to touching Nathan without her instincts screaming _danger!_ But Audrey didn't yell or pull away from the touch, though she squirmed a bit, and when Jordan broke the contact, gave her own cup a very critical eye then went swiftly to the cupboard to take out a bottle.

So they were of the same mind on one issue. Jordan chose to take hope from that. 

Audrey took a swig from the bottle, poured some into her coffee, then scowled, pushed the cup away and got out a tumbler into which she poured a generous shot. "Okay," she said, halfway down it, "You want me to be with you." She frowned at Nathan and jabbed a finger at him. "You, too?"

He nodded and projected the earnest incapability of forming actual words.

"Fuck you and your communication skills, Nathan," Jordan said, and stripped off her gloves. "Audrey... here's the thing: you are the only two people in the world I can touch, and you've been staring at _him_ with this kicked-puppy expression ever since he came back from the dead, and he's with me but sometimes he stares back when you've stopped looking and that's just... irritating. _I_ say we'd all be better off working this out naked."

She set her hands on her hips and leaned on the table, hoping like hell it looked more casual than it felt.

Audrey stared between the two of them: Nathan smiled awkwardly and scratched his incapable-of-frickin'-itching forehead, Jordan nervously tapped her boot in a machine-gun rhythm.

"Hell with it," Audrey said, and her face abruptly switched from incredulity to determination, like she'd been offered a chance she'd thought had been lost to her. "Let's do this."

***

Audrey stepped out of her clothes with a trace of a blush and a grin that froze and died as she cast a puzzled stare between Jordan and Nathan... neither of whom were moving because Jordan was scowling at Nathan and just fucking _daring_ him to go for Audrey first.

"Ooookay," Audrey said slowly. "I thought you guys liked each other? Because if this is going to be more like combat than sex, I am really not up for that."

Jordan shook herself out of it. "Sorry. This..." She lifted a hand helplessly. She'd recognised the danger inherent in delivering Nathan into Audrey's arms. She hadn't expected to be paralysed and furious with the fear of losing him. "You guys should..." She searched for words, wearily. "I know it's been... a long time waiting."

"No," Audrey said. "I think we're the ones who need to start things off." She closed in and finished divesting Jordan of what clothes she still wore, catching Jordan's waist to foil her automatic retreat, kissing her breasts and sliding hands up her back. Jordan closed her eyes and indulged in the shiver of not only being touched, but being _felt_. Audrey climbed back up her body and kissed her again; traced fingers over Jordan's eyelids and drew trails of her tears back across her temples, the tips of her fingers gentle but electric. Audrey's cheek brushed Jordan's and she whispered, "You feel amazing."

Jordan raised a hand to her mouth and sank her teeth into her knuckles, but still couldn't hold back the sob. 

"Oh my God." She couldn't give Nathan pain, but nor could her touch give him _pleasure_. It had been a very long time.

She clung to Audrey tightly and they fell onto the bed, all hands and mouths and bodies writhing desperate for friction. Jordan felt Audrey's fingers slip into her and gasped, opening up her legs as the other woman moved down her body. Audrey's tongue lapped over her and she clawed her hands into the sheets at the swift intensity of it, bucking into the pleasure.

Both women fell apart laughing at a distinct but uncategorizable noise from Nathan. Audrey's head rose dishevelled, pink tongue licking her lips, Jordan felt a wave of reassurance flood through her, that it would be _okay_ , and Nathan's expression -- it really was ridiculous. Added to that, while he was still wearing his pants, it was very clear that their antics had produced one hell of a response in him.

"Still a guy," Audrey quipped, "even if he is the sensitive type. Come _here_." She bounced up and pulled Nathan down onto the bed with them.

"I feel like I'm in a porn movie," he said hoarsely as they confiscated what was left of his clothes. "Are we absolutely sure this isn't a Trouble?" 

Audrey poked him in the ribs for that and his words -- thankfully -- vanished into a squawk, and then other inarticulate noises as she got her hands on the rest of him. "Troubles don't affect me, doofus. Not that I'd complain about this one."

Jordan felt the urge to retreat again at the way Nathan reacted to Audrey, as he never had with her. Fortunately, the sight of her dry, controlled lover coming undone was also hot as hell, or she'd have been out of there _raging_ long before... rather than still staring open-mouthed and rooted to the spot on the floor, when Nathan rose up gasping her name and reaching out for her. 

"Jordan..." His voice trembled and he broke half-free to pull her to him and kiss her. That he could still think of her with Audrey's hands around his waist and on his cock was all the reassurance Jordan needed. She felt his sweat and heat and desperation, and _yeah_. She could get behind this seeing _him_ driven wild for once. She didn't even mind when Audrey crawled between them.

Jordan pressed close against Audrey's back as Audrey lowered herself onto Nathan. Audrey's high little gasp and his deep groan made her daring. Jordan reached across and raked her nails down Nathan's chest, circled her hands around Audrey's wrists and made her echo the touch, awakening the scored and sensitised nerves. Nathan yelled as he thrust upwards and Jordan felt the movement through Audrey's body. She found herself half laughing with delight and Audrey echoing her as Nathan raggedly cursed them.

They could undo him together. This didn't have to be a competition. This was going to be _fun_.

***

Some while afterward, as they lay in a sated haze with Nathan already snoring softly into the pillows, Audrey shifted on the other side of Jordan and slid a hand over her waist, fluttering fingers there to gain her attention. 

"Mm?" Jordan queried, blinking muzzily.

"You'll look after him, won't you," Audrey said, "if anything should... happen to me." 

She didn't look for an answer, but rubbed her hand over Jordan's middle one heartbreaking moment longer, then sighed and buried her face in the sheets.

Jordan was glad of the shadows to hide her face. She lay staring in the darkness for a long time after Audrey had joined Nathan in sleep.

 

END


End file.
